


Domestic Bliss

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [23]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: One of ‘em holding a baby. Baby Ewok? Baby Twi’lek with their little pointy-uppy lekku? Or a Human baby?





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: New Baby

Kylo followed Matt through the small apartment, having left the brothers in the kitchen to catch up over caf. Matt paused as he reached the door covered with iridescent stickers of improbable creatures, then slowly began to turn the handle. He winced as it gave an almost inaudible creak. 

“I’m not sure why I do this,” he muttered to Kylo. “She’s likely already awake already.”

Matt pushed the door open, and sure enough E’kyss stood holding onto the bars of her cot, bouncing with excitement when she recognised her father entering the room. Matt crossed the room in two strides, picking her up and swinging her around, smiling apologetically at Kylo as he dodged a flying sock. 

“Hey baby-face!” Matt cooed, giggling when E’kyss buried her face in his neck. “I brought someone to meet you.”

E’kyss peeked out from under her father’s chin, chewing on the end of one of her lekku when Kylo smiled at her. 

“She’s a little shy,” Matt said, rocking her gently in his arms. “But we-”

“Mattie, honey, can you give me a hand?” Techie’s quiet voice carried though the baby monitor. 

“Ooh, duty calls,” Matt said, lifting E’kyss up. “Can you hold her for a minute? Thanks.”

Matt thrust his daughter into Kylo’s arms, walking out of the room while they both watched him go. As soon as he was out of sight, Kylo looks back at E’kyss who was watching him appraisingly. 

“Hey kid…” was apparently not what she wanted to hear, and her face crumpled as he began to cry, heaving great sobs that cracked in her chest. 

“Ah, kriff.. Ah.. what do I-”

“Kylo!”

With a grimace, Kylo looked over his shoulder to see Hux standing at the door. He moved slowly into the room, holding up his hands making little puppet shapes to catch E’kyss’s attention. Her sobs slowed as Hux moved closer, by the time Hux was close enough to take her from Kylo’s extended arms, she had quieted to just a couple of sniffles, and laid herself along Hux’s chest as he rocked her. 

Kylo watched all this happen with mouth open. “But.. how…”

Hux turned slowly, smiling at Kylo over E’kyss’s back. “I’ve always been good with children.”

Kylo frowned. “Like that time I was helping look after Rey and her friends and you said kids weren’t your thing and just walked away?”

“Ssh,” Hux murmured. “She’s drifting off again.” 

He went to the cot and laid E’kyss down again, pulling a blanket over her and making sure her delicate lekku weren’t caught under her back. He ushered Kylo back out of the room, closing the door gently behind them. 

“That was different,” Hux said, once the door was secure. “It was much more amusing to watch you get outdone by a band of pre-teens.”

“I hate you.”

“You two ok?” Matt asked, reappearing in the hallway now sporting a frilly apron. 

“Just fine,” Hux said, patting Kylo’s cheek as he moved past. “How about another cup of caf though?”


End file.
